One of The Gods
by tachanathanmaharani
Summary: Luke was a traitor. He never had a good intention. But inside that cold personality, he loved someone. He was in love with someone he couldn't defeat.
1. Chapter 1

Luke wandered around the cabin eleven, smiling to every person there. He was the counselor of cabin eleven.

A new kid just got in, his name was Percy Jackson. Luke didn't know if he liked that Jackson kid but he had to like him. Luke took a glance at Percy and Annabeth, who were chatting outside the cabin.

Luke slowly walked to the door, wanting to get into some of the conversation around there. Percy and Annabeth didn't even notice that Luke was behind them. They just kept talking and talking.

Luke's attention went to the only girl that he loved, Erica. She was the daughter of the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, Athena. She was about his age. She came there when she was fifteen years old alone. Erica had everything that Athena had, she had good looks, and she was good at planning battle strategy and she was wisdom. She was strong and she was also responsible. She was almost perfect for everyone in the camp. And she was way prettier than every girl in the Half-Blood camp, including Annabeth. She took after her mother, Athena and her father, Collin Farrell. Erica had long straight dark brown hair, a pair of piercing sky blue eyes, and dazzling white teeth. Erica smiled at Luke and Luke returned the smile but Percy and Annabeth thought that smile was for them.

"That is Erica Farrell, she's from cabin six" Annabeth told Percy softly but enough for Luke to hear it. Luke leaned back to the door behind him.

"You mean; she's the daughter of Athena? She's beautiful. I guess she takes after her mom. How old is she?" Percy asked out of curiosity, smiling at Annabeth.

"Eighteen, but she'll be nineteen in a few days. And yeah she's beautiful and charming too but some girls hate her because she's dating the most desirable man in the camp, son of Hermes, Luke Castellan. Which only means many guys at her age hate Luke too because he's dating the most desirable girl in the camp" Annabeth answered, looking at Percy. Luke giggled as he took a step forward and then he jumped into the conversation. His head popped between Annabeth's and Percy's. Annabeth quickly shut her mouth, afraid that Luke had been listening to their conversation. Percy just kept his position, scared of what was going to happen next.

"Were you talking about my beautiful and desirable girlfriend?" Luke said playfully, pulling his head back and then he took a step next to Percy. He wrapped his arm around him. "Thanks for saying my girlfriend is beautiful though, but remember, she's mine" Luke laughed, looking at Annabeth. She was blushing. Now, she knew that Luke heard about the most desirable man thing.

When Erica came back, walking in the same path a minute later. Luke called her with a whistle. She smiled as she came near them. Luke stood up and then he just wrapped his arm around Erica's waist. Luke kissed Erica's cheek and then he looked at Percy and Annabeth.

"Hi sister and nice to meet you Percy" Erica greeted nicely, Erica shook hands with Percy, smiling sweetly. "Welcome to Half-blood camp" Erica said gently. Luke just looked at Erica with his charming smile.

Every time Erica was near Luke, the other girls who had a big crush on Luke just looked at her like she was a loch-ness monster. Luke took a glance at the group of girls that was glaring at Erica and he just smiled at them. Just with that, their heart melted. Erica always knew the truth about it but she didn't really care about them. She was the daughter of Athena, so, guessed she had one of her mother's ability. She always thought of the positive side of everything, which was why she was meant to be the daughter of Athena.

"Hey Erica, guess what, Percy said you were beautiful" Luke muttered, taking a glance at Percy, who was now as red as tomatoes. Erica gasped as she took a glance at Percy. Percy just looked down as Annabeth just rolled her eyes. Erica took a seat in front of Percy and then she lifted Percy's head with her beautiful fingers.

"Don't be like that, thank you. You're the first person from Hermes cabin to say that" Erica muttered, smiling at Percy. Percy smiled back slightly and then he just stared at Luke with his confused expression. Luke cleared his throat and then he faked a cough. He crossed his arms over his chest, looking at his own girlfriend playfully. "Fine, I'm a terrible liar but that's a very sweet thing to say" Erica laughed, messing Percy's hair playfully. She stood up and then Luke just captured her in his arms.

"You're beautiful" Luke laughed, making his nose touch hers. Erica just took a step back afterwards as she realized that was too much for twelve years old boy and all the jealous type girls in the camp. "So Percy, I think I've prepared a tour for you. You can come of course, Annabeth" Luke said nicely, looking at Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth's cheeks were redder before, she tried to hide it because Luke's girlfriend was there but every time she met Luke, she just did that and she just couldn't hide it. Even though Erica knew that Annabeth was blushing so hard, she just let it go. She knew that her boyfriend was the most desirable man in the camp.

Percy just nodded his head.

"Yeah sure, Annabeth, you want to come?" Percy said, taking a glance at Annabeth. Her face was still facing down. She slightly nodded her head. Percy and Annabeth stood up together and then Luke just smiled at them. Percy and Annabeth started to walk with Luke as they left Erica there, in front of cabin eleven. Luke stopped his steps before they could go far from the cabin.

"Hey guys, you wouldn't mind if Erica tag along, would you?" Luke said when he realized that he just left Erica there, alone. Annabeth wanted to say that she'd mind if Erica tag along but Percy knew what she was going to say and he quickly elbowed Annabeth, giving her a don't-say-that glare.

"No, I guess we wouldn't mind" Annabeth said huskily, clearing her throat afterwards. Luke smiled as he looked back to cabin eleven, where Erica was still there and talking to Barry, another demigod who lived in cabin eleven because he had never been claimed. He whistled to call her. When he got her attention, he shouted,

"Come on! Come with us"

"Nah, I'm good. You guys enjoy the tour" She responded by shouting too. And with that, Luke turned around and then they continued the tour.


	2. Athena and Hermes

Annabeth was staring at a thin cold air.

Erica and Annabeth were the only one who hadn't gone to sleep yet.

Annabeth sat by the window while Erica was writing something for her father. When she had done it, she shut the book closed and then she stood up from her seat. The glimpse of Annabeth made her realize that she had been a really terrible company. Annabeth was sitting there alone, not talking. Erica slowly walked to the window and then she sat next to Annabeth.

"Hey" Erica said, smiling at Annabeth. Annabeth returned the smile, looking at Erica. They just looked at each other, didn't know what to say. "Do you ever wish to come back to the real world?" Erica started a conversation that she knew they hadn't used. Annabeth took a glance at her and then she slowly shook her head.

"No, why would I want to come back there? I miss it sometimes but then I realize that I'm not wanted there. People will consider me as a freak because sometimes, I attract monsters" Annabeth responded, looking outside the window. "Do you ever wish that?" Annabeth asked back, taking a glance at Erica. Erica smiled as she nodded her head slightly. "Why?" Annabeth asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I got in here when I was fifteen. So, I already had a life out there. My friends accepted me for who I am. The only thing that I don't like is the fact that monsters keep attacking me when I'm alone. And when I was fifteen, I always wanted to dance at my own prom and now, I just want to be with my dad. So, if I were to be given a choice, I'd rather be completely human, they don't really have many problems like us, there are no literal monsters and everything" Erica answered, smiling. Annabeth had her own attention to Erica.

Erica was probably the only person in the half-blood camp who was accepted in her old life. Annabeth was completely jealous of Erica's old life and her father always seemed to care about her so much, unlike Annabeth's father. Her father used to write letters to Erica and sometimes, even call her, which was why she was being called a lot to Mr. D room, to accept telephone calls from her father.

"So, I think it's obvious that coming here wasn't completely your idea" Annabeth said playfully, smiling sweetly at Erica. Erica just giggled softly as she didn't want to wake someone up in the middle of the night. Erica's father really loved her, he even thought of himself selfish because he wanted to be with Erica, he didn't want to send her to the camp.

"Definitely not, my dad said I needed to go here, to protect me because when I turned fifteen, I'd attract more monsters and it's been happening to me, until now actually" Erica said with a slight of laughter. Erica looked outside the window and she saw a glimpse of someone she knew, passing cabin six. "Is that Luke or am I seeing something that's not exist?" Erica asked, pointing at the figure that was passing Demeter's cabin.

"Yeah, I guess so" Annabeth replied, looking as confused as Erica.

Where would Luke go in the middle of the night like this?

She quickly stood up and she sprinted to the door. Annabeth followed Erica and she left the door open as they sprinted to Luke. Erica didn't call him because that'd wake everyone in the cabins. Because Luke was walking, Erica and Annabeth caught up with him easily. They stopped when they was in front of Luke. Erica smiled as she crossed her arms over her chest. Luke smiled as he saw Erica in front of him.

"Sorry to be curious but what are you doing here in the middle of the night heading out from the camp? As the counselor of cabin eleven, you should be there at this time" Erica asked, looking at him seriously. Annabeth did the same. Even though Erica and Luke were together, they didn't hesitate to give each other some critique or something important because as counselors, it was what they did to one another in the camp.

"I was going to Demeter's cabin" Luke replied, pointing at Demeter's cabin that was behind him, where everyone was asleep soundly and peacefully. Annabeth laughed softly and ended it right away when everyone had noticed her.

"Okay, I'm going to point out some things here, first of all, why you would go to Demeter's cabin in the middle of the night. And second of all, you've passed the Demeter's cabin and now, the cabin's twelve feet away from here" Erica said, pointing at the Demeter's cabin. Luke laughed as he realized it.

"Oh yeah, guess I'm just clumsy now. And I was going to ask them to be an ally for capture the flag. Oh yeah, on that topic, Athena's with Hermes right?" Luke changed the subject of the conversation, so he didn't get blamed or accused.

"Son of Hermes, Annabeth and I need to tell you that we, the people in cabin six, are the sons and daughters of Athena, the goddess of battle strategy and wisdom. And our plan was to get the strong group but then we just don't want to be with Ares. So, we'll have alliance with Apollo and Hermes, the biggest cabins in the camp. So yeah we are" Erica said playfully, uncrossing her arms and then she put on hand on her waist. Annabeth just nodded her head slightly, taking a glance at Erica. Luke laughed a little, "And second, I think Demeter's with Ares" Erica stated, taking a step backward.

It was true; Ares had allied themselves to Dionysus, Demeter, Aphrodite, and Hephaestus while Athena had allied themselves with Hermes and Apollo.

"Yeah, I was about to ask them for a second thought. Oh yeah, Erica, I forgot to tell you this, tomorrow, you'll be the border patrol. I was about to ask Percy for this one but then I realize that some Ares' children will come there anyway and he'll need someone like you to fight them off" Luke said, smiling at Erica. He quickly winked at her while Annabeth wasn't looking. Erica just nodded her head as she smiled back at him. Erica took a glance at Annabeth and she really looked sleepy. So, Erica just glanced at Luke with her warming smile.

"My sister seems to be sleepy. I'll see you tomorrow. And if you don't want any trouble with Chiron, you better not come out from your cabin alone in the night" Erica said, giving an advice to him and then she started to walk away from Luke, heading to their own cabin.

"Got it" Luke shouted, giving thumbs up. With that, Erica and Annabeth came back to their cabin while Luke had something that he needed to take care of.


End file.
